


Private Lesson Plan

by WonderWells



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Clothed Sex, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Smut, byleth and the rest of the blue lions are there but only to set the scene, emotionally constipated idiots, little bit of, rope kink, rope play, silk tying, wow tagging is a lot harder than it looks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-14 21:45:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21022745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderWells/pseuds/WonderWells
Summary: Felix must had done something to anger the Goddess. She must be punishing him because he could not believe the circumstances he was in. He could not believe he was currently sitting in the Blue Lions classroom with big white chalk letters staring back at him on the black board titled: ‘Lesson of the day - Capture - How To Properly Restrain Your Enemies.’ And of course it had to be Sylvain who he was partnered with. No problem of course, all fine, no big deal. No romantic feelings to overcome. But maybe Sylvain has a little bit more planned? And Felix is all but weak for this idiot.





	Private Lesson Plan

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a wrist tying kink coming out to project onto my fav OTP of FE3h so here you go. It's sorta a PWP but not really since it TAKES A HOT MINUTE FOR THEM TO GET TO THE POINT. Little bit of emotional hurt/comfort too for good measure but really, do you like emotionally constipated idiots? I do too so here you go. TAGGED AS MATURE SINCE THEY DON'T GET THEIR DICKS OUT.

Felix must have done something to anger the Goddess. She must be punishing him because he could not believe the circumstances he was in. He could not believe he was currently sitting in the Blue Lions classroom with big white chalk letters staring back at him on the black board titled: ‘Lesson of the day - Capture - How To Properly Restrain Your Enemies.’ Felix never understood the point of having to capture enemies. They were his enemies. If they crossed him they were struck down. Simple as that, never had to think about anything else. But today professor Byleth seemed adamant on this lesson, something about how learning enemy plans before an attack and tactical strategy.

He knew this may have had something to do with the recent mission involving Lonato and not being able to question him before being struck down, but that's besides the point. “As you all know and are well aware each of you are required to keep rope or some sort of similar tool in your equipment. In usual circumstances, this would be used to tie down tents or hang out clothes - familiar tasks. However, rope for one has plenty of uses. And given that we may need to start being more...aware and start interrogating enemy commandments - today’s lesson is about how to properly restrain a captive. Any questions so far?” 

Byleth was always one to take their time making sure to have everyone participate if they could. They already knew some people had negative reactions to today’s lesson. Person number 1 being Felix. His arms were crossed and deep scowl highlighting his features as he began angrily tapping his foot on the ground. Byleth began passing around sections of rope to each partnered section. “Now I’ve assigned you all partners. Once you think you have successfully subdued your “opponent” call me over. Let me show you basic knots to start off, but I’m allowing creative freedom in this assignment. Personally speaking, I don’t care how you get it done as long as it is. Once you and your partner have both passed you are free to leave for the day.” 

And so Felix was found to be paired with Sylvain. Of course. No one else had the guts to deal with the edge of Felix’s temper and probably physical anger. Not even Ingrid, who was paired with Ashe (since Dedue was with Dimitri and Mercedes with Annette,) seemed to want to try and simmer down Felix’s rage. But he would never talk back to the professor in public, knowing their teacher was highly skilled; not to mention he knew that this was in someway a practical lesson. 

Sylvain picked up the rather thin rope and wrung it in his hands a few times, sitting down on the bench seat next to Felix - moving to straddle the creaking plank. Felix barely moved, palpable negative energy radiating off of him in waves. His eyes were closed, head down trying to keep his breathing even. In through his nose and out through his mouth. Truthfully, he knew another one of his problems with this whole assignment was he may have been a little...nervous at the prospect of him being unable to move his hands for even a moment. He had never had to deal with not having at least one of his hands in usable condition. And now the idea of having them both restrained and unable to reach for his sword had him a bit anxious to say the least. It was only an assignment, he thought to himself. No danger, nothing to attack. And this is...Sylvain and Byleth is nearby - it will be fine. 

He chanted the mantra in his head a couple times, but Sylvain knocked him out of his thoughts after noticing he was being ignored a moment too long. “Don’t worry, I’m a master at restraint. You won’t believe how many girls like it a bit rough.” Sylvain said with that honey voice of his, which only increased Felix’s anger tenfold. 

Felix picked his head up slightly, snapping his eyes open and glaring at Sylvain to the side. “Just a couple of twists here and then and that’s all to get anyone going,” Sylvain continued, nonchalantly turning the rope around in his hands in circles. “Gotta say it’s interesting to know that the same moves I got for the ladies can be used for war.” 

And in a moment that nervous energy was shot straight through with unconcealed anger. Felix shot forward and grabbed Sylvain’s jacket, pushing them both back and tumbling to the hard stone ground. Felix knelt above him, teeth bared as he ripped the rope from Sylvain’s hands. Sylvain gasped in pain at hitting the ground, not even realizing that his hands were being forced together in front of him as Felix began twisting the rope as hard as he could. Sylvain only laughed as he regained his bearings, trying to keep a straight face even though he couldn’t feel his hands after Felix knotted off the end. 

“Little tight there buddy. Don’t you know how to be sweeter - “ “Say another word and I will gag you too.” “Ooooooh kinky -“ Felix punched Sylvain’s shoulder, causing Sylvain to be pushed back and hit the ground again. Sylvain let out a grunt as the professor walked over and examined Felix’s handiwork on Sylvain’s wrists. She pointed to a couple of locations, Felix trying not to listen but taking note anyways, before Byleth nodded and crossed Felix off the list on the board. Byleth helped undo the mess on his wrists, considering Felix apparently made such a vice grip that it would be half impossible without help to undo it. 

After helping Sylvain sit up again, Felix back on his feet as Sylvain rubbed his shoulder a bit. That actually did hurt, and he wasn’t about to physically fight Felix in the classroom. He looked up to the board where the other half of the names were crossed off, and some of their classmates had actually left. Felix sat back down at the desk and waited for Sylvain to join him, sitting straddling the bench just as Sylvain was a bit ago. Felix looked bored now, anger replaced with apathy knowing he was pretty much done with the task. 

Sylvain grunted a bit as he got up, standing in front of Felix. “Wrists out.” Sylvain commanded. Felix’s eyes widened a little bit but said nothing, holding out his hands together so his wrists touched and palms facing upward. He was avoiding eye contact, something in the quick glance between them Sylvain noted. Felix knew he was still nervous, but somehow he knew Sylvain wouldn’t hurt him. And they were fine. They were safe. 

Sylvain bent down and leaned in close, carefully and analytically following what Byleth showed them. He made sure that the rope didn’t dig into Felix’s hands or wrists, careful of the next loop and placement. “I’m not going to hurt you. I never will” Sylvain whispered into Felix’s hands. Felix huffed but dignify to answer Sylvain with a verbal response. 

Ingrid peered over to her friends in concern, seeing Felix’s anger turn into upset on his face and Sylvain being perfectly unaware as always. Ashe looked up, asking her what was wrong and if she was okay as she nodded, responding with, “Just two idiots who don’t know each others feelings and it’s entirely painful to even look at.” Ashe peered over and nodded, “Well you know they both can’t even do an exercise without a little foreplay.” Ingrid whipped her head back to Ashe who was stammering a bit, but stayed mostly calm and collected as he finished his work and called the professor over. 

Felix looked down as his restraints as Sylvain began to tie the end off on the underside of his wrists. Felix kept his focus steady as he began to wiggle his hands a bit. Yep - unable to swing a sword since the rope also went over his palms slightly. Unable to protect, unable to do...well...anything. He was completely vulnerable. Well, that was a bit far fetched. He had a million other ways he could fight. His legs were still there. But in the process Sylvain was now sitting between his legs, Felix leaning his back on the desk for support as Sylvain was working. 

He took much longer than Felix did. The couple of minutes for all the careful calculations was more than Felix thought he could manage. But the attention Sylvain was focusing on him and the care he was taking was a bit...interesting. Felix called it interesting because if he called it anything else he would be betraying himself in making sure not to think about Sylvain in anything that wasn’t specifically at arms length at all times. Sylvain pushed himself to his feet, resting his hand on Felix’s knee to help him stand up. He swore that Sylvain must have used magic for a second because the sheer touch and pressure sent a jolt up Felix’s spine. Not painful or unpleasant, only new and unfamiliar but certainly not unwelcome. 

In the entire time Sylvain was working on his part of the assignment not once did their hands touch or skin come into contact. But now his knee felt tingly and the world bubbled a bit as Byleth was called over. Felix wrapped himself back to reality as Byleth openly and honestly said, “wow. This is. Exactly what I showed you. A perfect wrist restraint. Good job Sylvain.” “Hey now don’t praise me too much! Felix’s cooperativeness really helped out.” Byleth looked down to Felix who was a bit flushed. Byleth leaned into Felix’s space, somewhat worryingly saying, “Felix?”

He shook his head, coughing into his shoulder furthest from the duo leaning above before raising his arms. “Can we go now?” Byleth nodded, this time cutting the rope in its entirety and walking back to the board to draw a line through Sylvain’s name too. Felix quickly turned to throw his notes into the small bag he kept with him, moving to exit as quickly as possible when Sylvain grabbed his wrist, causing Felix to freeze instantly.

He was now skeptically confused about how Sylvain was using magic so easily. He knew Sylvain was actually very good at understanding and somewhat mystic arts, even once going out to help Annette at some point, but the physical effect of this magic was something he never heard of before. Because while Felix was frozen in place, he could swear he was burning. 

His hand clicked the top of his sword, turning slightly to look at Sylvain who only responded back saying, “Hey wanna practice this lesson some more? I think I understood what the professor was trying to show me but I need a partner.” “Why not go ask one of the skirts you chase?” Felix felt venom in his voice and the heat that was once pleasant begin to burn as his blood began to boil. Sylvain dramatically sighed, quickly moving to pull Felix along towards the dorms. “Sylvain! Let me go!” Felix realized he was being pulled along, and being dragged was something he did not care for, so he dug his heels into the ground, pulling his hand back. He quickly turned and pulled out his sword, pointing it directly at Sylvain and holding it under his chin. 

They stood between the training ground and the ever unused sauna stairs, no one around to witness Sylvain peer down at Felix with a smirk. Felix felt blood rush to his face, his heart beginning to race a bit. He knew the looks Sylvain gave men and women alike. He was victim to constantly being in the wrong place at the wrong time watching Sylvain’s alluring words fall on other’s ears and not his own. He always thought all those other people were fools for falling for his tricks. But now with that attention directly on him, he could barely stay focused. Sylvain had to be a witch somehow, or a dark mage because now he was walking towards Felix and running a hand through his own red fiery hair as Felix struggled to even keep his sword in his hand upright.

“Let me try this again,” Sylvain almost whispered as he bent down slightly to be mere centimeters away from Felix’s face, “Why not practice this little lesson some more...private?” Sylvain winked and Felix felt a full body shudder go through him. No way this was happening. No way was Sylvain asking Felix to come back to his room with him. Felix had to regain some control. He put his arm up to Sylvain’s chest and pushed back a little, wanting to breathe for a second. But before Felix could move his arm back Sylvain grabbed his wrist again, running his thumb on the underside of his palm and pressed lightly to feel the vein underneath.

Sylvain hummed as he squeezed a bit, Felix’s mind going blank as his heart rate increased. With an involuntary flinch Felix realized that his sword was still in his grasp. He pushed Sylvain back again, this time causing the other to stumble back an arms length away as he withdrew his sword and put it back in its scabbard. Felix let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, fresh air regaining his senses as he managed to glare at Sylvain. 

Sylvain’s face dropped a bit, his usual facade melting away slightly. But it was enough for Felix to feel anger again, realizing he was just another fling for Sylvain. He wouldn’t let that continue. “I’m not your captive” he lied. He knew his feelings for Sylvain and had known for months now. But he hid behind constant training and the need to grow stronger. And now he was fighting himself to not just take up Sylvain’s offer and see where it went. Sylvain looked confused, but sighed and rubbed the back of his head a bit. 

Felix turned and was about to walk to the training ground when he heard Sylvain say, “Don’t think I’m about to let you get away that easily. I’ll capture you.” Sylvain brought both his hands up behind his head, flexing a bit as Felix fully rolled his eyes and turned into the training ground. He stomped faster than normal and with a bit more force, but eventually was out of sight of Sylvain. 

Once he was out of sight and the doors closed Sylvain slumped a bit. He was so certain he could show Felix something a bit more meaningful then whatever this dumb dance they were doing was. Sylvain was being genuine, but old habits die hard. He guessed that Felix just thought he was another passing feeling within the spur of the moment. While not entirely untrue in total regard, Sylvain did actually want more. He had been in love with his best friend for so long that it was becoming unbearable to try and even go out with other girls without Felix invading his mind. 

In fact his last little mistress may have been a bit tad pissed to shit when he accidentally spilled out “Feli-“ from his mouth. Luckily, she didn’t find out who he was saying, but the embarrassment and then actual dislocated shoulder after she literally threw him out was a bit much if he had something to say about it. 

Sylvain walked back to the dorm, dejected and now alone, back turned to the training grounds. Felix was tearing a sand training dummy to dust. Literal dust considering the almost feral way his blade was slicing the fabric. Every hit was stronger, angrier, and more embarrassingly frustrating than the last. He was pissed off that he almost fell for Sylvain’s old tricks, annoyed that Sylvain didn’t follow him too. Likewise, embarrassed at the slight bulge in his pants at the sultry memory of Sylvain looking directly at him, flustered at the breath that tickled his face just slightly. He was mostly sad though. Sad that he was right and Sylvain actually only wanted another quick fuck and that’s it. With a clean slice through the training dummy’s head he dropped his sword and dropped to his knees, huffing and gasping for breath.

He was such a stupidly in love blind fool that he couldn’t take it. He really couldn’t play this game anymore. He wanted Sylvain so bad. He could still feel the heat from him. But he couldn’t take up the offer. He wouldn’t let himself be swayed by jealousy and envy and whatever the hell else he was feeling. Arms length, he was safe, he was fine. It was no problem. He didn’t even bother cleaning up as he wiped sweat and are those tears? from his face as he got up to go back to the dorms. Bath and then rest and then...well he wasn’t sure. Training felt useless since he couldn’t concentrate. Even if he could train, every clouded thought was only about Sylvain anyways. 

Before he knew it he was standing in front of Sylvain’s door instead of his own only 2 doors down. His thoughts must have really wandered far to bring him here. Felix turned to go back to his own dorm when Sylvain’s door opened. Which caused Felix to stop for a second and stare. Sylvain was only in uniform pants and white - uniform top. However, the shirt was unbuttoned almost all the way, sleeves down and hugging Sylvain’s wrists. Huh, maybe that’s why he wore it up most of the time. 

“Felix?” Sylvain asked, confusion evident in his voice. Felix had half a second to either bolt or say something. But he couldn’t decide as Sylvain grabbed his upper arm and pulled him into his room as he quickly closed the door. He pushed Felix up against the wooden door, trapping him with his hands on either side of his head. Felix felt small as nervous slow brewing anxiety mixed with anticipation boiling below his gut. He was pretty sure he was going to die right there. Sylvain has never looked at anyone with such intensity before. 

“I’m only going to say this once,” Sylvain started, voice so deep and serious that Felix had to suppress a small shudder, “you mean so much more to me than anyone else. You are amazing, and stubborn, and terribly stupid. You’re the absolute worst person anyone could like and yet all I want to do to you right now is pin you against something till you can’t move.” Felix’s eyebrows were to the sky as the most ferocious blush painted his cheeks and neck as he tried to sink back into the door. 

What was originally nervousness was now accompanied with excitement as Sylvain grabbed his chin and leaned in closely. He could feel his breath again, but on his lips, Sylvain’s eyes lidded but watching Felix. Felix gulped as Sylvain pressed closer still, pressing their chests together and forcing Felix to lean entirely on the door for support. “I’m not some skirt for you to chase,” Felix weakly managed. “Oh sweetheart, I’ve been chasing you longer than you can imagine.” Sylvain leaned down and closed his eyes, pressing his lips to Felix’s in an experimental kiss.

Felix knew he had to respond he had to do something - anything! So he did what he does best and puts his all into it. He brought his hand up to the back of Sylvain’s head and pulled him closer, turning the soft press of lips into a rough clash of teeth as well. Sylvain smiled slightly and turned his head, letting Felix dominate the kiss even though he knew the other had no idea what he was doing. Felix had never kissed anyone before. It was obvious by both the fact he was trying to basically inhale Sylvain. Plus, Sylvain knew he never had his first kiss. Maybe a bit of watching the boy on his own end helped him keep up with him too. 

But now Felix wasn’t at arms length. He was so close that Sylvain could taste him, and he wanted more. To feel him, kiss him, bite him, everything. Sylvain changed his mind and grabbed Felix’s hand holding Sylvain’s head in place and slammed it back against the door next to Felix’s ear. Felix gasped a bit, pushing forward as Sylvain ran his fingers down Felix’s wrist. Sylvain smirked into the heated kiss, breaking for air for a second and cracking open his eyes to peer at Felix. Felix looked disheveled to say the least. His hair was straining to stay in its ponytail, his eyes were closed as he tried to catch his breath in broken pants, and his heart was racing - mirroring the deep flush painting his face. 

Sylvain couldn’t help himself when he hungrily surged forward and took in Felix’s lips again, using the surprise and height difference to his advantage. Felix felt Sylvain’s tongue plunge into his mouth, moaning when Sylvain began sucking slightly. Felix’s only thought was on trying to match the fast pace Sylvain seemed set on. It was almost overwhelming, exhilarating, and he wanted all he could get. 

Felix used his other hand to lay it flat on Sylvain’s chest for a moment, pushing him back slightly as Sylvain and Felix’s mouth stayed connected by a thin strip of saliva. “Do you still remember what you asked of me earlier today?” Felix said looking away, unable to really look at Sylvain. The red-head was just too much to even look at. “I may have some idea yeah. But you’re gonna have to be more specific.” Sylvain knew where this was going, but he may have been having bit to much fun watching Felix try and use his words. He was getting some pleasure out of watching Felix’s flustered and blushing expression. “I want...the lesson maybe we can... go over it again.” 

Felix had to basically force the words out of his mouth, but when he did Sylvain grabbed his face with both hands and quickly swept the others mouth in a deep kiss. Felix’s knees grew weak, so he was lucky Sylvain was pushing him back again or he would have fallen. Sylvain’s hungry and focused attention on him was like a light, and Felix was a moth getting burned just by being in his space. 

Sylvain stepped back a centimeter, Felix unconsciously following Sylvain’s mouth and body as he too leaned in. Sylvain chuckled a bit, grabbing Felix’s waist and moving his lips down to Felix’s jaw. He nibbled and sucked lightly as Felix moaned gently above him. Sylvain could feel his blue-haired companion before he could hear him, Sylvain kissing Felix’s neck as Felix dug his hands into Sylvain’s hair. Sylvain grabbed the side of Felix’s collar on his shirt and vest and moved it to the side, quickly latching down on the skin just below visibility and sucking hard as he bit down. Felix rolled his head back giving Sylvain more access, his groans of both quick pain at the bite turning into moans of pleasure. 

When Sylvain let go Felix fell forward, Sylvain catching the smaller boy as Felix moved his arms to encircle Sylvain’s neck. Sylvain in turn wrapped his arms around Felix’s waist. And well, maybe Sylvain also has a hand on the others ass as well; which in turn caused Felix to blush even deeper if that was possible.

“Let’s get started then shall we?” 

Sylvain quickly turned Felix towards Sylvain’s messy bed, practically throwing the boy onto the sheets as Sylvain quickly leaned down to lick at Felix’s jaw again. “You wanted to help me practice right?” Sylvain slyly asked, hand going to Felix’s wrist and rubbing circles on the pulse point there. Felix quickly nodded as Sylvain kissed another soft spot on his neck, Felix digging his head back into the sheets as he strained to keep his lips together to stop an audible moan. Sylvain chuckled into Felix’s neck as he pushed himself up, Felix likewise opening his eyes and glaring up at Sylvain who was half straddling his hips. “You like red, blue, or yellow?” Sylvain asked, hand on his hip and smirk on his face. Felix’s cyclone of emotions turned into a flash of jealousy, remembering the slight comment Sylvain made earlier in the classroom and now what he was asking. Sylvain has done this before with many others apparently if he had the colors of all three houses. 

Sylvain placed a hand on Felix’s chest and pushed him back, fully leaning down and caging him in. With one arm on the side of Felix’s head for support he used his other hand to force Felix to look at him. Felix continued to glare to the side, facing the wall, opening his mouth to say, “What makes you think I want anything to do with someone who can’t even choose their own house colors?” Sylvain smirked a bit, leaning down to kiss the side of Felix’s mouth before saying, “I have all the colors as options sure, but I would never choose anything over blue.” 

Felix rolled his eyes about to glare up at Sylvain over him, but when Sylvain quickly captured his mouth and surged his tongue forward he couldn’t help but shut his eyes and try and open his mouth as much as he could to give Sylvain more. Sylvain pulled back, breathing heavily as he swiped the back of his hand over his mouth, quickly getting up to walk over to his desk. His back was turned, and Felix felt hotly embarrassed at the tent re-forming in the front of his pants. 

It was ridiculous, but Felix was needy and by the Goddess for the first time in his life he was probably more turned-on than he ever felt. He reached down to feel himself through his pants, gasping in through his teeth at the heat and jolt of pleasure. He closed his eyes and rolled his head to the side, breathing in through his nose as he brought his other hand to his mouth. He pressed down a bit harder, causing his hips to rut up and follow his hand and an “a-ahh” to become just a bit to loud. His eyes snapped open when he felt Sylvain grabbing his hand that was currently trying to stay over his mouth. 

He tilted his head up to look at Sylvain. He was looking at him with dark eyes and the most intense focus on Felix’s other hand on his pants. Felix stopped his movements, watching as Sylvain’s eyes traveled up Felix’s body and eventually settling on his face. “Two things,” Sylvain started, “One - I want to hear you.” Sylvain suddenly pulled on Felix’s hand, forcing his arm back above his head as he started wrapping a silk tie around his wrist. The coolness of the fabric was oversensitive against Felix’s hot flushed skin, able to feel it even through his shirt. “And two,” Sylvain left Felix’s arm and the tie above his head as he quickly made his way back over in front of Felix, eyes never leaving Felix’s body, “Only I’m allowed to touch you.” 

Sylvain grabbed Felix’s other arm and forced it back to follow suit with Felix’s other hand loosely tied above. With the same movement he pulled Felix up on the bed fully, pushing a pillow down for Felix’s head as straddled Felix’s hips. Felix could feel Sylvain’s own growing erection this close, but Sylvain was keeping focused on letting his hands travel over Felix a bit. 

He ran his hands down Felix’s arms, leaning forward to kiss Felix’s still clothed chest and back, sitting up as his hands roamed further. Felix didn’t move, or at least he tried not to. He couldn’t help the small squirms when Sylvain ran over a particularly sensitive spot. Which caused him to notice that his restraints were not...done.

“You aren't very good at capturing me. You’ve only barely tied one of my hands” Felix said, nodding up to his resting wrists. Sylvain smirked as his made eye contact with Felix, running a hand over Felix’s hardness. Felix hissed and bucked up slightly, his hands instinctively coming down a bit before being forced back over his head as Sylvain leaned down. 

Sylvain captured Felix’s lips in a sensual kiss, picking up the pace as his hands worked above them to tie Felix’s hands together. As his lips and tongue continued to press further, his body pushing Felix into the mattress, he moaned openly as Felix’s hips moved up - barely able to find any friction, but enough to send a surge of pure want through them both. Sylvain pulled back slightly to move down to Felix’s neck, peering up slightly past Felix as said boy’s head rolled to the side to give Sylvain more access to the sensitive skin. Sylvain sat up with a final kiss to the bruise forming under the collar of Felix’s shirt and vest and admired his handiwork. 

Here he was, straddling Felix on his bed, a now fully breathless Felix panting to catch his breath slightly below him with his hands tied above his head in probably the messiest but still efficient knot Sylvain has ever done. Felix tilted his head up and then back at Sylvain, looking at him directly as he said “I can still move.” He accentuated this by pushing his hips up to Sylvain, who pushed them back down into the mattress. Sylvain admired his work. Felix was genuinely beautiful. Even under the clothes he could see lean muscle and strength alike. The thin frame accentuating his every curve perfectly somehow without even trying. The blush and purple bruise highlighting just above the collar on his neck was just too much. Felix was looking up at him with impatience and eyes lidded to try and conceal his lust. Sylvain wanted to paint a picture of the moment. But he wanted more, he still hadn’t heard Felix whining, begging, moaning enough. 

Felix had a sharp tongue and got straight to the point, but Sylvain was all about fun. He leaned back a bit, moving up slightly to fully feel Felix’s hardness on his inner thigh. Felix closed his eyes and suppressed a moan at the sudden shift and movement. “Man it’s hot in here isn’t it,” Sylvain said all to nonchalantly. Felix lowered his eyes into a scowl, pushing his hips up a bit before Sylvain took his side and pushed him back down. “I think it’s a bit much for clothes, what do you think?” 

Sylvain took both his hands and unbuttoned his shirt further, almost fully opening it. Felix wasn’t really looking at Sylvain’s chest and shirt before but now, he couldn’t tear his eyes away as Sylvain ran a hand over one of his own pecs. He passed a fleeting touch over a nipple, a playful little gasp coming out of Sylvain’s mouth as he ran his other hand down the rest of his own shirt. Felix swallowed thickly. His mouth was dry and he wanted to touch him so bad. It was unfair! Sylvain could touch himself all day and now that he’s right there he can’t even - Felix began to writhe at the restraints above him, but when he barely got anywhere he heard Sylvain chuckle, drawing his attention back. 

“I caught you,” Sylvain said with a genuine smile. Felix’s face softened for a second, the sudden rush of affection coursing through him. He didn’t feel nervous, or anxious, mostly frustrated now for different reason. But all the same he wanted Sylvain in his arms, not at arm's length. But he certainly didn’t know if he wanted Sylvain to stop or keep going when the rest of the red-heads shirt was smoothed open and Sylvain ran a hand down his front all the way to his pants. Sylvain stopped just above his own tenting erection that was more than obvious. Even with the dark fabric, a small stain visible on the front of his pants. 

“Felix,” Sylvain started, “You like what you see?” Sylvain realized that apparently Felix had a bit more vocal self restraint than he thought. No matter though, he would just go for what he wanted then. Felix groaned in frustration and embarrassment. Of course Sylvain knew Felix liked what he saw. The red-head practically watched as Felix tried to ride his own high for a minute earlier. 

Felix heard a wet noise and rolled his head to rest on his arm, side eyeing Sylvain and watching him roll his tongue through his own fingers. Sylvain was watching him with lidded eyes as his other hand slowly working his way on the front of his own pants. If Felix wanted something he was going to have to say it. “Sylvain please...don’t tease me like this.” Felix moaned as Sylvain took his own finger into his mouth, moving it in and out slowly as he sucked and licked before adding another. Felix couldn’t look away, and the show was becoming unbearable. “Sylvain! come on!” Felix pushed up again, this time moaning and gasping out at the pressure now between his legs against the fabric with Sylvain above him. Sylvain took his fingers out of his mouth with a wet pop, shucking off his shirt and throwing it to the side. He figured he could extend a bit of peace for Felix. After all, who could really say no when Felix had his head thrown back and eyes screwed shut as he tried not to just spill over already from the visual teasing alone. 

Sylvain moved until their clothed erections were above one another, lifting Felix’s legs a bit and shifting to have enough room for him to move easily while holding Felix in place. He gave an experimental rut down, not putting too much pressure, but testing to see how Felix reacted. This earned him a “fuck” combined with Felix involuntary moving up back against him. Sylvain moved forward, his taller frame helping as he leaned down and over Felix, elbow caging besides Felix’s head. His other hand was helping support Felix’s hip as he sped up and pressed down harder. 

Felix was a mess now, trying to match pace and using his strength to chase Sylvain as their clothed dicks slid against the fabric of their pants and one another. “Sy- Sylvain I -“ Felix had a bit of drool running down his mouth and chin, open gasps and moans as Sylvain changed pace into long drawn movement with kisses against his neck to match. Sylvain used his leverage to push Felix down as the other rutted up, the heat and satisfying pressure making Felix oversensitive. Everything felt hot and warm and he could hear Sylvain groaning above him, whispering Felix’s name into his shoulder. He was certain of it now, Sylvain placed a spell on him and by Goddess he would never get enough of it. Not now, not after this taste he had. He could feel everything. The large hand Sylvain had wrapped on his hip grasped him roughly as he rutted down - Felix arching off the bed to chase Sylvain back. The cold and soft silk wrapped around his wrists no longer made him feel nervous but somehow even more aroused in the process. Sylvain laid bruising kissed on his swollen lips and hot wet heat as Sylvain lightly sucked at any place entirely visible on Felix’s neck and jaw. This magic Sylvain placed on him was incredible, and Felix would never get tired of it. Sylvain shifted to breath into Felix’s ear, telling him, “you’re mine. I promised I would never hurt you, I never will. Come on. Tell me you can’t feel it between us.” Felix had to stop breathing to stop a whine of pleasure from spilling out of him. It was too much, and Felix didn’t want to let go.

Sylvain ground down against Felix directly, bitting just below his ear and Felix screamed, hands clenching as his entire back arched off the bed as their chests Sylvain’s met. “That’s right come on. Feels good - feels great.” “A-ahah-Sylvain p-please just a bit more please-e.” Felix couldn’t speak, he could barely catch his breath through broken pants. Sylvain sat up and leaned back slightly, grabbing the top of the bedframe in one hand, and grabbing the back of Felix’s leg with his other as he pressed down hard and fast. Sweat shone on him and Felix could see how just strong Sylvain was. Little scars running up and down his torso and marking him. Felix could never get enough of that strong body either, especially not when that same form was beginning to stutter out of pace. Felix looked up at Sylvain, mouth open and panting as Sylvain peered down at him. That focus, that stare, the absolute mess Sylvain was also in was too much. 

Felix tried to say anything as his legs tightened as ground up and hard. Sylvain came first, pace falling out of pattern as Felix came next, arms and legs flexing as he ruined the entire inside of his pants. Not that he cared. Not when Sylvain was looking down on him with sweet eyes and the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen. Sylvain’s attention quickly shifted to the binds above his head, quickly removing them. The second Felix had both his arms free he sat up and crashed into Sylvain - his arms encircling his neck again and face curled into Sylvain’s shoulder. 

Goddess, he didn’t want him at arm's length. He wanted him in his arms. Sylvain ran a hand through Felix’s loose hair and another tracing circles into his back. “I’m yours,” Felix said into Sylvain’s shoulder. “But I am only yours alone. No one else.” Sylvain openly let out a sigh of relief, one he didn’t know why he was holding or even that he was. “I would ask for nothing more in the world.” Felix leaned back a bit, realizing he was crying; which caused Sylvain to become worried. “You’re safe I’m here it’s okay. You’re fine. You’re okay I promise. Right?” Sylvain ran his thumb over a line of tears as he held Felix’s face. Felix looked into Sylvain’s eyes and he was in love. “I’m safe,” he started before sniffling and reeling his emotions back in before continuing, “Now put on a clean and proper uniform and help me get these dirty clothes to the laundry.” Sylvain widely grinned as Felix began to shimmy out from under him, playfully saying, “Oh but baaaabe ~ don’t you like me shirtless?” Felix picked up Sylvain’s shirt, throwing it at him in a huff before turning his attention to his own sword and items he left on the ground when he was pulled into the room. 

“You know...” Felix started, “The sooner we get these chores done maybe we could get back to practicing other...activities.” Sylvain’s eyebrows rose before he forced his body to start working again as he quickly got up. “I agree that sounds like like a great plan,” Sylvain said with a blush dusting his own cheeks. “Great, so after this we can go over sword versus lance skills at the training ground. Let’s go.” Felix opened the door and turned before smiling, a real genuine smile saying, “See you in a minute.” Sylvain stood there dumbfounded as the door closed with Felix walking out. “Wait a minute...” Sylvain came back to his sense before yelling, “He did not just trick me!!” And who knows, maybe Felix laughed a bit when he entered his own room, ready to finish up the rest of the day with a bit more experience than he has at the start.


End file.
